


Eight Years

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a bad hunt John sends the reader away effectively ending her relationship with Dean but eight years later finds them reunited with a surprise Dean or Sam never saw coming.





	Eight Years

         The silence is heavy in the Impala as John presses the accelerator casting wrathful glances at you from the rearview mirror. Dean hasn’t even looked at you since he climbed into the car, but his message was loud and clear since he didn’t sit in the back with you like usual. Everyone has been in a heated daze since Sam left for Stanford. John and Dean are upset while you understood and wished Sam the best prompting some tense moments between you and your boyfriend. So hunting so soon after was probably a terrible idea and now you had the claw marks to prove it. Before you can think about it too long the Impala screeches to a halt in front of the hotel and both Winchesters climb out without so much as a word or glance in your direction.

     You take your time getting out as not to disturb the bandages covering your ribs where the werewolf decided to use you as a scratching post. The scratches aren’t deep just enough to bleed and hurt a bit but you can handle it. As you get closer to the door Dean and John are yelling again which is all they’ve done since Sam left but right now you need rest. Swinging the door open both men look at you while Dean looks damn near tears John’s holding your duffle causing you to tilt your head in confusion.

    “What the hell is going on?” you demand looking between them finally meeting John’s gaze. Dean won’t look at you but flops down on the bed looking straight ahead.

    Suddenly John tosses your duffle at your feet, “You’re leaving.”

    “What the hell are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere,” you stand your ground.

    “Yes, you are. You’ve always been reckless but tonight you damn near got yourself killed and my son bit. I just lost one son I’m not losing another so you need to go.”

    You scoff, “This is all about Sam, isn’t it? It’s not my fault we didn’t know about the second werewolf and I saved Dean. How do you think I got these?” You pull up your shirt causing John to flinch.

     “Just go. I’ve given you enough cash to get by. Find a place to lay low and try a normal life but you’re done with us.”

     “Fuck you John Winchester!” you get up in his face. “I’m not some little girl you can toss aside and I’m not leaving Dean! Dean, come on baby tell him!”

     Dean swallows, “I don’t want you here anymore, Y/N.”

     You back away from John in disbelief but Dean still won’t meet your eye. You push past John sinking to your knees in front of Dean, “Baby, you don’t mean that. I’m fine just a few scratches and Sam’s just a phone call away. Please, Dean, I love you.”

     Dean’s silent and as you reach for his hands he pulls away. John’s hand lands on your shoulder and the finality of the moment will remain with you forever, “Let’s go kid. He’s said his peace.”

   You push John’s hand off climbing to your feet trying not to cry. Dean had always stood up for you since you had been kids. You winced grabbing your duffle and turned to see Dean had stood up looking at you over his father’s shoulder, “How long until you run Dean off John, first Sammy, now me?” You turned slamming the door and walked away from the only family you’d ever since John rescued you from vampires as a kid. You’d been with the Winchesters ever since and eventually had fallen in love with Dean and now. Now you were all alone, a place you never wanted to be.

** Eight years later **

   Henry Winchester showing up and leading Sam and Dean to the bunker had been one of the better things that had happened to them in the last few years. Although Sam was more reluctant, Dean finally felt like he had a home to call his home. Of course back then his thoughts of home included you, but you’d been lost to him so long ago. Dean shook himself of the memories of the night John had sent you away and concentrated on finding a diner in Lebanon. The Winchesters agreed to find a place to shop for necessities after dinner was a good idea.

   Dean pulled in front of a little place. It looked busy but the sign mentioning pecan pie as the special pulled him in, “Alright Sammy, this is the place. They’ve got pie.”

   Sam chuckled climbing out following his brother inside. “I worry about your health, Dean.”

   “Why? It’s not like we have a long life ahead of us,” Dean snorted. Dean looked away from his brother trying to find a booth empty. So far everything looked packed and no two seats were next to each other at the counter, “Well, guess this a bust.”

    “Yeah, looks like,” Sam comments as a waitress approaches.

    “Sorry, it’s so busy boys. If you don’t mind the kid,” the older woman points to a far back both with a little boy, who looks no older than seven or eight, sits playing a video game. “He’s a nice kid, kind of shy, but we watch him until his Mom gets off from the hospital. She’s a single mother with no one to help her but she should be here anytime.”

    “We don’t want to impose on the kid. Let’s ask him if it’s okay,” Dean says before looking over at the kid. Something about him seems oddly familiar but he shrugs his shoulders nodding for the waitress to lead the way.

    “Josiah,” the boy looks up and Dean smiles appreciating the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he’s wearing. “These men wondered if it would be okay to sit with you until your Mom gets here?”

   “Yes ma’am,” the boy’s quiet causing Sam and Dean to exchange glances. The boy grabs his bag and moves to the corner looking up at Dean. “You can sit with me. I think yall are too big to share a booth.”

     Dean smiles at the boy, “Thanks, Josiah. I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.” Dean slides in and the boy smiles while Sam offers a little wave sitting down across from them. The waitress brings over menus. “So Josiah, what do you recommend?”

     “Well, I like the chicken fingers but my Mom loves this,” Josiah points to the picture of a big juicy burger. “She said my Dad would eat them for all three meals if he could.”

     “You’re Dad sounds like a cool guy,” Sam offers to the kid.

     The boy shrugs as the waitress returns taking their order. Sam and Dean make small talk with the kid as he shows them his video game. Sam notices it at first the striking similarities between Dean and the boy. Their eyes are a dead giveaway looking like copies of one another, but some mannerisms as they chat seem identical. If Sam weren’t sure he’d swear Josiah was Dean’s son but that couldn’t be. The doorbell rings and the boy looks up with a smile, “Mom’s here.”

    Dean really likes the kid so Dean hopes the Mom will just join them for a meal, but he doesn’t want to come across as creepy. He just likes kids. He never had his own childhood so it’s nice to see a kid that does. Dean looks up as the woman embraces the waitress. She’s got long wavy Y/H/C hair, a curvier frame, and there doesn’t appear to be a ring on her ring finger. He won’t pretend that fact doesn’t make him a little happy inside. Josiah puts his game away and Dean stands to let him out although he hopes the Mom will come say hello.

   “Mom!” Josiah calls leaving his bag racing up to his Mom whose still chatting with the waitress. “Mom, come meet my new friends.”

    Dean’s world stops spinning when the Mom turns and it’s you. He wouldn’t forget that face in a million years and God he’s thought about it for a long time. It’s Y/N, his Y/N, and you’re a Mom, a Mom to a pretty awesome kid. When you speak it only confirms your identity, “Okay, Josiah, introduce me.”

    Sam looks up at his brother frozen and turns in time to see you. Y/N, his best friend, and then it hits him, Josiah is probably Dean’s kid. It’s been about eight years since she’s seen him. Sam looks at his brother waiting for him to put it together but Dean’s frozen in a state of shock. Sam turns in the booth looking up at you as your son is dragging you over. You haven’t even looked up  

    “Mom, these are my friends Sam and Dean,” Josiah beams looking at you as you look up locking eyes with the green eyed hunter who had broken your heart.

    Your heart flutters but you shake off your own feelings as Josiah squeezes your hand, “Dean? Sam? What are you doing here?” Your instincts are on alert but you hadn’t heard of any supernatural killings nearby.

    Sam decides to save his brother standing up and opening his arms to you, “Hey Y/N! We actually just moved to a place nearby so relax.” Sam hugs you for the first time since he left for Stanford. He had really missed you when he heard that you and Dean had split up. Well, that John kicked you out.

    “It’s good to see you, Sammy. You’ve gotten big,” you relax not believing this was your Sam. The little scrawny kid that had shuffled off to Stanford and yet found his way right back into nightmare land   

    “It’s been a while.” Sam squeezes your arm as you turn to Dean.

    “Hey Princess,” Dean manages as he visibly swallows. Sam and you exchange a look and he nods.

     “Let’s talk outside Dean,” you can’t bring yourself to look at him for longer than a few minutes. You turn to your son ruffling his hair noticing how much it looks like Dean’s own. “Josiah, can you order me a milkshake and hang out with Sammy while I talk to Dean for a minute?”

     “Okay, Mom,” He wraps his arms around your waist. “Banana?”

    “You’re my hero!” Josiah smiles as you kiss his forehead before Sammy pulls him into the booth. You turn ignoring Dean making your way outside to the bench out front. Flopping down you swallow as your hands grip the seat tightly knuckles white as you prepare yourself. Dean sits down and the scent that is so utterly his invades your senses. It sends you back to when you were twenty-one and Dean first kissed you.

     “He seems like a great kid,” Dean breaks the silence that settled around you both. “He’s got your nose.”

     “And your eyes,” you whisper as Dean sucks in a deep breath. “I found out about a month after John sent me away. I settled here and went back to school.”

     “Why didn’t you reach out to me? I have a son and you never thought I might like to know that,” Dean didn’t sound angry just sad.

     You scoff, “Why the hell would I try to get in touch with you, Dean? I seem to remember that you told me you didn’t want me anymore. Why would I try and put my child through that?”

      “Y/N, Dad was just trying to protect you. You don’t know what he knew and what we’ve been through since you left.”

       “It doesn’t change things, Dean. I love,” you closed your eyes trying to organize your thoughts taking a breath before continuing. “Loved. I loved you Dean and you let John send me away knowing I was better off with you than on my own.”

       “What did you want me to do, Y/N?” Dean asked with sincerity. He didn’t sound angry at all just defeated. “He was my dad.”

       “And I was your girlfriend, Dean!  **I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t!** ” You growled standing beginning to pace. “I get not wanting to disappoint your father Dean but did you even think about me at all. I was alone with no one and that was even before finding out I was pregnant.” Dean is giving you full attention and you stop looking down at him as you lose your battle against sobbing, “Did you ever love me at all?”

     Dean stands up and brings his hands to your face. You don’t even try to hide how affected you are by his touch. Dean’s warm calloused hands send warmth through you and it’s like no time has passed. He leans forward pressing his forehead to yours, “There hasn’t been a day that goes by that I haven’t thought about you Y/N.”

     You close your eyes taking his face into your hands. Dean seems to melt at your touch and without another thought your press your lips to his. Despite the years kissing Dean is still just as passionate as it was since day one. It takes you back before you remember that you have a son inside. Your hands drop to his shoulders and push him back as his eyes go wide uncertain of what’s going on. “Dean? Would you like to meet your son?”

    The relief in Dean’s body is visible as he seems to relax, “Nothing would make me happier Princess. I don’t want to miss anything else.” He holds out his hand hoping you’ll take it. You know this is a big deal. If you take his hand you’re welcoming him back into your life and now your son’s life, which means the good, the bad, and the monsters. But in your heart, you already know the answer. It’s been a long eight years and you’re tired of waiting you decide to slip your hand into his with a squeeze. Dean smiles bringing your hand to his lips as you walk hand in hand back to the diner. Things aren’t fixed and there will be time for some serious conversations later but for now, you look to Dean with thanks that he found his way home.


End file.
